


10 Words

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: 10 Word Stories, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Spoilers, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Ten 10-word fics





	10 Words

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to write "10 @ 10 words".

1\. Paige  
The bombs must drop at all costs. She kicks. Again.

2\. Ren  
 _Child._ Smash. _Helmet._ Smash. _Now a temper tantrum._ Smash. _Fitting._

3\. Bonded  
"This isn't a good time." And yet, she doesn't refuse.

4\. Fathier's Escape  
Fresh grass and stars replace pain and exertion. How long?

5\. The Tree  
Flames cast flickering shadows on two weathered faces. Who's missing?

6\. Praetorian  
Red-gloved hands tighten on red weapons. Red blood will spill.

7\. Couple  
"Join me; rule with me. Together we'll change everything."  
"Alright."

8\. Luke's Arrival  
Feet stride through white salt, leaving no bloody footsteps behind.

9\. Next  
A broom floats to a waiting hand, hardly noticed. _Hardly._

10\. The Force  
Ships explode; hundreds die. On distant planets, hundreds are born.


End file.
